


Just a Trip to Your Local Sex Shop

by Hende987



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hende987/pseuds/Hende987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While unpacking, Ali finds a box of Ash's she's never seen before that leads to shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Find

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the obligatory "this is my first attempt at writing so please don't hate" note.

Ashlyn doesn't understand how they came to be in a sex shop.

She does, but the turn of events that led them there was so unexpected that she was still left in shock. One moment she was carrying boxes from the rented moving van into their apartment in DC, and the next she was following Ali through the doors of Pricilla's. 

 

_1 hour earlier_

"Ali? Babe, where do you want me to put your boxes of purses? I'm thinking the spare bedroom closet can be your overflow area. That way I get at least some of the closet space in the bedroom-"

Ash stops when she finds Ali in the spare bedroom sitting next to a shoebox labeled _Ash - TOYS_. Ali has a look on her face Ash can't read and it makes her drop the box she was carrying. 

"Ashlyn, what is this?" Ali holds up a long, red dildo attached to straps. 

Ash's hands nervously find their way to the back of her neck when Ali's eyes meet hers. "It's a strap-on," she replies simply. A spark flits through Ali's eyes and a slight smirk appears, though it is gone so fast Ashlyn almost didn't catch it. 

"Well thank you for that descriptive answer. Maybe I should have made myself more clear: Ashlyn Harris, what are you doing with a strap-on I have never seen before?"

Ashlyn isn't sure how to answer. How does she tell the love of her life that she had forgotten all about the small box of toys she had collected through college and her single years? Toys she had packed up and shoved in the back of her closet when she had found her way to Ali, and with her the realization that she didn't want to be just fucking her way through a plethora of girls. How can she tell Ali that she had used that strap-on, and the other toys in that box, on too many girls to keep count in the 10 plus years since she had bought it on a dare from her friends the night she turned 18. That meeting Ali had made her realize the connection she had been lacking in all her other "relationships", and she didn't want to just be the same old Ashlyn with Ali. 

While Ashlyn had been lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Ali had stood and made her way over towards her lover. It wasn't until Ali had Ashlyn pushed up against the wall with a knee in between Ashlyn's legs, spreading them apart,that Ashlyn even focused back on the situation at hand. Or more specifically the situation Ali still had in her hands, suggestively resting on Ash's thigh. 

"And the better question you can answer for me is: Ashlyn Harris, why haven't you used this toy on me?"


	2. ... Or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more "teasing" for you. We'll actually get to the toy store next chapter.

Ali's eyes are so dark with lust, Ashlyn almost forgets about the question Ali asked. Ash can feel the wetness already, and wants nothing more than to switch their positions, but something in Ali's eyes is almost predatory, and it makes Ashlyn stop from doing just that. 

Ali sees the war in Ashlyn's eyes, but knows she's got the upper hand for now. "Well?" she ask, leaning closer into Ashlyn's body, if that was even possible, and moving so her mouth is right by Ash's ear. "Care to give me an explanation for why you haven't put this thing on and let me ride you until I screamed your name?" 

Ali's warm breath in Ashlyn's ear and on her neck was enough to almost make her cum right there, but she settled for crashing her lips to Ali's. Ali moaned immediately at the contact, and Ashlyn wasted no time in swiping her tongue across Ali's lips, demanding entry, which Ali granted willingly. It was Ashlyn's turn to moan when her tongue met Ali's. A jolt went straight through Ash and she could swear she felt it go straight to her clit, as if Ali's hand had magically found its way there. Ali was the only person who had ever made Ash feel like this, and it was this reminder, more than anything that made Ashlyn pull back. 

The brunette's eyes were still closed when Ashlyn opened hers. Somehow the blonde's hands had grabbed hold of Ali's ass, only pulling her closer to where the blonde wanted her to be, while Ali's one free hand had snaked its way under Ash's shirt and was still currently kneading her left breast in a stimulating and distracting way. Ali was leaning heavily now on Ash, her legs being less capable of carrying her weight then before their impromptu make-out session. When Ali finally did open her eyes, her confusion was evident as her brown ones met the hazel eyes of the blonde.

"Is there a reason we've stopped because I swear we were just getting to the part where you get the girl." Ali whined. "Is that right, Princess?" Ashlyn smirked, and that flash of dimple had Ali leaning in again. Ashlyn allowed a few chaste kisses between her and her girl, but wouldn't let it progress further. Ali was starting to get frustrated, and decided to take things into her own hands, so to speak. Using the dildo, she quickly brought the toy between them and rubbed it against Ashlyn's clit, where she thought she would get more of the response that she was hoping for. 

Instead, Ashlyn froze. Ali immediately stepped back, dropping the strap-on as if it had suddenly seared her hand. Ashlyn saw the trepidation in the brown eyes and instantly closed the space between them. Gathering Ali into her arms, she soothed her girlfriends hurt feelings. "Baby, I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong, I just... Damn it. There's just lots of memories with that thing."

Ali pulled back, narrowing her eyes. "Memories? I don't understand Ash. What 'memories' does a _sex toy_ hold that would make you pull away from me? It kinda....hurtmyfeelings..." Ali mumbles the last part of her sentence to her feet so quietly that Ash almost doesn't hear her. Almost. 

Ashlyn tilts the brunettes chin up so that she can look into her eyes. "Despite trying to use your mumble powers against me, I still heard what you said Alexandra Blaire Krieger. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings my love. I just... look that box, I haven't even thought about it since right after I met you. I packed it up with the old Ashlyn as soon as I realized I didn't want to just sleep around anymore. Hell, I packed it up before I even got the courage to ask you out on a proper date instead of just flirting with my best friend. I figured out of sight, out of mind, ya know?" 

Ali tried to interrupt, wanting to ask a question, but Ashlyn stopped her. "No wait. I want to get this out. No I need to get this out, so we don't have any more 'misunderstandings'." With this Ashlyn wiggled her eyebrows, making Ali relax. The blade gave her a soft smile. "Alex, I love you. And those toys, I didn't need them anymore once I realized that. I used them on one-night stands and girls I dated for a bit, but never anyone I took seriously. It was just..."

"Fucking?" Ali asked crossing her arms and raising an eye brow. Ashlyn looked down at the red toy guiltily, shuffling her feet. "Yea... but that was before-" Ali cut her off with a kiss. Ash moaned into the unexpected attack. Ali instantly put her hands in Ash's hair, pulling the tie out from its signature bun, and yanking Ash's neck back to give Ali better access to her throat. When Ash felt Ali peppering kisses and working her tongue and teeth against her pulse point, she almost growled. Ash reached around Ali and picked her up by her thighs, pulling her closer into Ash as Ali wrapped her legs around the blondes midsection. 

Ashlyn desperately wanted somewhere to fall to with Ali but couldn't think where in their disheveled apartment. It didn't help that Ali had slipped her hand down the front of Ash's Nike gym shorts, making the blonde forget nearly everything but the brunette attached to her. "The mattress." Ali murmured, only slightly lifting her head from Ashlyn's neck. Ashlyn was confused and only grunted in response. " **The mattress**." Ali said again, this time lifting her head up completely and pointing with her head to her right. Ashlyn had forgotten all about the mattress to the bed they hadn't yet put together in the extra bedroom. 

Ashlyn easily carried the brunette over to the mattress. She considered gently laying Ali down, but decided against it and unceremoniously plopped her girlfriend down onto the bare bed. 

Ali grumbled. "Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you're going to pay for that."

Ashlyn smirked. "Oh yea. What're you going to do about it Princess."

Hearing her nickname made Ali even more wet. But she wasn't going to let Ashlyn get the upper hand. Since the moment she opened that box, Ali could admit she had a one track mind, wanting the blond to use every single thing in that box on her to make her cum screaming the keeper's name. 

"Well stud. I guess I'm just going to have to undress myself without your help." Ali started slowly pulling down the zipper on the light jacket she had been wearing. She watched as Ashlyn's hazel eyes darkened even more. Ali had it down almost to her abs before Ashlyn had joined her on the bed. 

"I can't fucking believe you're not wearing a shirt under that. What if something had happened?" Ash stammered into Ali's neck as she pulled Ali up onto her lap, effectively making the brunette straddle Ashlyn's hips. 

"What would have happened? Plus I have my sports bra on babe. I wear just that and shorts all the time while practicing on the pitch." Ali purred loving that Ash already had her jacket off and was working on getting the aforementioned sports bra off as well. Ash just rumbled her dissent on anyone seeing her in less than a full body snowsuit but Ash, before talking became a secondary thought. 

Ali pulled Ash's tank and sports bra off in one fluid and practiced motion, not wanting the keeper to be clothed for any longer than she had to be. Ashlyn dipped her head to Ali's breast and nuzzled into it, teasing the defender who wanted to feel the blonde's tongue on her now fully elect nipples. 

"Ash, please don't tease me." Ali panted, thrusting her chest upwards further into Ashlyn's face. 

"Mmmm, but Alex. I have to make up for earlier. My apologies for not telling you about the box-" Ash slips her tongue out and lightly circles Ali's right nipple. 

"UGH. Ash, YES." Ali moans. 

"And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings by pulling away earlier." Ash switches to Ali's left breast, mimicking the same movement with her tongue. 

"Oh god, Ashlyn, you make me so wet-"

"Yea, baby? Well since I'm making it up to you, what do you want me to do to you baby?" Ash husks, feeling herself getting worked up over how erotic it feels to have Ali writhing against her lap, pure desire etched into her lovers face. 

At this, Ali leans into Ash even more putting her hands around Ashlyn's neck and her lips against Ashlyn's ear. 

"What I want? What I want is for you to put on that red strap-on and fuck me until I can't form words."


	3. Old Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, not as much of the toy shop as I initially thought would be in this chapter. But I'm just letting it take me where it wants to go. Cheers to those of you sticking with me through my first fic!
> 
> Thoughts are in italics in this chapter.

As Ashlyn heard the bell over the door chime, she watches as Ali's step falters while the brunette gazes at the scene before her. 

_I feel nervous. Why the hell do I feel nervous? I've been in plenty of these shops before._ Ashlyn thinks; _Yea, but not with her._

As Ashlyn contemplated, Ali froze, taking everything in. She noticed the lingerie first. Located on either side of the front door, it was kind of hard to miss all the designs and lace. Ali's eyes lock onto the section where costumes are hanging off the wall. What caught her initially in surprise, now turned to amusement. She walks over and pulls a sexy soccer player outfit off the wall. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she turns back to Ashlyn. "So. Shall I be the erotic soccer star or do you think you've got it coved stud?"

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ A shocked Ashlyn asserted in her mind. 

 

_45 minutes earlier_

 

Ashlyn groaned at Ali's voice dripping suggestively with arousal. Her first thought was to do exactly that: don the strap-on and use it to quench the need Ali had caused in her.

But thoughts of where that strap-on had been stopped her. 

"Are you sure you don't just want my fingers to take care of that for you?" Ash asked the brunette, slipping her hand between their bodies and ghosting her palm over the apex of Ali's thighs. 

"Yessss," Ali hissed through her clenched teeth, without thinking about what Ashlyn had said, the blondes actions diverting her attention. Ashlyn slipped the tips of her fingers below the waistband of Ali's leggings with a smug look, knowing she had distracted her lover... Or so she thought.

When Ali felt Ashlyn's fingers skirt below her abs, however, she decided to take matters into her own hands, not wanting to endure any of the teasing Ashlyn had been known to put Ali through. The brunette quickly flipped their positions, surprising herself at her strength, and replacing Ash's smug look with one of her own. 

Separating herself from Ashlyn, she moved off the mattress, bending to grab the discarded toy, hoping the keeper would take the hint. But in place of desire, what she saw in Ashlyn's eyes was hesitation, something she hadn't seen in Ashlyn's eyes since they first started dating. It was the same look Ashlyn would get when she would restrain herself from letting things get too physical with Ali, wanting to respect the relatively new relationship, as well as Ali's newfound attraction to women. After months of nothing more than long make-out sessions and some heavy petting above clothes, Ali had succinctly nipped that in the bud, showing Ashlyn that she was more than ready to be intimate one night at camp after an evening clubbing with the team. The blonde, taken by surprise with Ali's forwardness, found herself on her back in their shared hotel room, Ali straddling her and eagerly thrusting her center into Ashlyn's. Ali's moans at the new sensations had almost driven Ashlyn into a frenzy, the hesitation in the hazel eyes quickly replaced with need for the defender. 

So when Ali saw that old familiar look on Ashlyn's face, her eagerness promptly turned to defensiveness... and hurt. 

"Dammit Ashlyn. What's wrong? Every time I even think of getting close to you with this _thing_ , I swear I see you physically shrink away from me. What the matter? Do you not want to use this with me?"

The pain in Ali's voice and the way the brunette had crossed her arms over her chest, as if protecting her heart from what was to come, almost broke Ashlyn. She sat up and reached out to Ali, pulling her to sit cross-ways on her lap. Ashlyn buried her face on the crook of Ali's neck, not out of desire, but rather out of wanting to avoid looking into Ali's brown eyes while they were discussing this. 

Ashlyn's movement soothed Ali, and helped curb the exasperation she felt after her unsuccessful attempts to get Ash to engage in the new possibilities Ali had uncovered that had been enticing her since she opened Ashlyn's figurative Pandora's box. When she had seen the label, Ali had mistakenly thought that she might discover some trinkets from the blondes childhood. Wanting to see what toys Ash would have kept all these years, the brunette thought nothing of opening the box. Never could she have imagined what she found instead. The contents of the box had awakened in Ali curiosity...and a hunger she had never felt before.

Ashlyn sighed, pulling Ali out of her thoughts. Ashs tattooed arms drew the brunette in closer as she tried to think of the words to say that would help Ali understand. 

"Shit, Alex. I don't even know where to start. I swear that it isn't because I don't want to do all of that with you. I _really_ want to do that with you." She said, as she slid Ali's ass further across her lap, moving Ali even closer to where Ash desperately craved friction. Ali's sharp intake of air made Ash smile for a moment before she got back to what she was trying to say.

"I told you why I packed all of that up Al. There were just too many women I used those toys to sleep with. Well we didn't exactly sleep but- I really didn't want to do the same old thing with you. I wanted to experience what it was like to have sex - _make love_ -"

"Wait," Ali interrupted, comprehension dawning in the defender, "so it's not that you don't want to use toys on me- I mean _with_ me-" she corrected, blushing; "You just don't want to use these particular toys?"

Ashlyn paused, relief flooding her eyes, and subsequently Ali's brown, as Ash nodded a shy yes. 

Relief was quickly replaced with fire in the brown eyes, as Ali detached herself from Ashlyn. "Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about getting you some new ones." Ali started picking up her abandoned clothes. 

"Wait...new ones what?" Ash asked, a little dazed.

"New toys." Ali stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	4. An Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a couple of days! I had to do some *ahem* "research" for this chapter and the next. Still got a few more in me, so thanks for sticking around!

Ali loved Ash's shocked face. 

Ash loved that Ali could still shock her.

Who would have thought that Princess Krieger - who loved shopping and Prada sunglasses and Kate Spade purses - would be holding up an erotic soccer costume in a sex shop, looking as if she seriously thought she needed it to be a sexy soccer player. 

Ali's taunt, plus her inability to recognize her own sex appeal, made Ashlyn want to throw Ali over her shoulder and take her back home to pick up where they left off half an hour before. But Ali was set on finding new toys with Ashlyn, and honestly the thought of getting to use said toys on the brunette had Ashlyn dripping. So the blonde hastily picked her jaw up off the floor and saunter over to Ali, playing along. 

"I think you've got that covered babe. And you don't need a costume to make this keeper want to score." Ashlyn whispered the last part in Ali's ear as she walked passed her girlfriend, making Ali visibly shudder. 

Before Ali could reply, a voice pulled them out of their flirting. 

"Hi! My name's Jessica! Please let me know if there is _anything_ I can do for you." Raking her eyes down Ashlyn's body, the red-headed store clerk completely ignored Ali, purposefully trying to titillate the blonde. 

Instead, Ashlyn said a quick thanks, her eyes never leaving Ali's. Ali would be more jealous, but she was used to women throwing themselves at Ash. And it wasn't that Ashlyn was oblivious; she just didn't care. Other women couldn't hold a candle to what she already had. The blonde knew it was just a matter of time before she settled on the perfect way to propose, but for now was content to be completely present in the moments of their relationship. 

And this moment was proving to be more interesting every second. 

"So where do you want to begin Al?" Ashlyn grinned, as Ali narrowed her eyes at the discouraged worker who had resumed her duty at the register. Ali looked around the store once more. It was fairly small in size. There was only one other couple in the place, and they were currently engrossed with a display of blown-glass dildos. 

Ashlyn watched as Ali tried to decide where to start. Neither really was interested in the clothing, having enough naughty pieces between the two of them at home. Choosing to throw her girlfriend a bone, she grabbed Ali's hand and led her towards the first aisle.

"Here is where you can find the lubricants. These are just your general oils. These can get hot or cold and some tingle! Oh! And these are flavored!" Ashlyn points out each section, but quickly loses the announcer voice she'd been using, getting more enthusiastic about the products she was describing. It had been a long time since she had been shopping for these particular items. 

Ali giggled. She loved the contrast between the eager, child-like excitement of Ash and the nature of the store they were in. Her chuckle draws a blush from Ash, who clears her throat. "So...uh...interested in...trying any of these out?"

Ali's attention went back to the row of flavored lubes. She never realized that they made edible _anything_ that could be used during sex. 

"Well, the strawberry looks interesting. I think I'm going to say no to the cherry and grape flavors - I'd be too afraid they'd taste like cough syrup. Ooohh..." She had spotted pineapple. The fruit had arguably become her favorite flavor anything since those few weeks she and Ashlyn has spent down in Florida. A fresh pineapple mixed with the taste of salt and sand and As's body... She almost moaned at the memory. 

Replacing the other bottles she had been examining, she scooped up the pineapple flavored bottle and showed the label to Ash. "Maybe we can recreate that summer by the beach baby."

Ash smirked, loving the growing heat housed in the brown eyes of the woman she loved. "Anything else from this section love?" She asked with a smile and a nod. 

Ali glanced back, and when nothing else catching her eye, shrugged. "Then let's move on."

They walked around to the next aisle, which held an impressive collection of vibrators, dildos, and strap-ons. Ali had never seen so many sizes and colors, not to mention shapes. Her experience with products to pleasure yourself was limited to a gag gift from Kelly one Christmas when the team had done Secret Santa. Ali had known it was O'Hara who had gifted the black vibrator to her; The freckled girl's giggles when Ali had opened the gift in front of the whole team and coaching staff - Pia included - had given the middie away. Ali had never used the thing, opting instead to discard it in the trash can of the hotel lobby when the team had left to catch their flights home. 

So the idea that there were so many - _options_ \- was overwhelming to her. Ashlyn, however, went straight to a section.

"So I've had this one before and it worked well, but it's not water-proof, which turned out to be a problem. I think this one looks cool. And it'll fit in a couple of different styles of straps." Ashlyn held a blue silicone ridged dildo out towards Ali, who scrunched up her nose. 

"Blue? Seriously Ash?"

"What's wrong with it?" Ash asked, alarmed. 

Ali reaches and picks out a pink one. Ashlyn groans. "Come on, pink? Seriously Alex?"

The brunette just gave her girlfriend a smirk.

"Do you need a basket?" Jessica interrupted, stepping in-between the two women and pushing the basket she was carrying towards Ali. Her intense focus on the blonde threw Ashlyn off. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do for _you_?" The red-head's hand found Ashlyn's arm, rubbing light circles into the tattooed skin.

Ali had enough. 

" _Baby_...Can we get it this time? Last time we were here you promised it could be our engagement present to each other. Don't you remember?" Ali simpered. 

She was holding up a strapless strap-on that looked like it would be an...intense...experience. 

Jessica's eyes widened as Ashlyn bit back a laugh. Detaching herself from the woman, Ashlyn made her way to the brunette, taking her in her arms and locking eyes with Ali. "Anything for you, fiancé."

Ash's lips found Ali's, pulling her into a heated kiss. The couple got caught up in the moment and when Ashlyn's hands snaked their way to Ali's neck, the women desperately wished they were not in public. They had left things unfinished earlier, and both were starting to feel severe need for release. 

Ash recognized the urgency and slowed her tongue down, gently pulling away and leaving a few chaste kisses on her ladie's lips. The clerk cleared her throat. 

"Well, I guess...you're...good then. I'll just be over...yea."

As the employee hurried away, flustered, the couple erupted into barely contained laughter. Ali tugged Ashlyn into a quick hug. "Thanks for playing along stud."

"No problem Princess. But if I'd know you wanted to role-play we could've started in another aisle."

Ali lightly hit the blonde's arm.

"OW! Geez, woman! Don't worry, there's an aisle for that kind of kink too. I'll show you exactly where it is, just don't hit me again! Unless I've been a bad girl...!" Ashlyn wriggled her eyebrows at Ali, who just rolled her eyes and reached around the blonde to put the toy back on the shelf. Before she could return it though, Ash stopped her. 

"What do you think you're doing woman?"

"Putting it back..." Ali retorted, puzzled. 

"We can't put that back. You wanted it for an engagement present, right _fiancé_?" Ash flourished, with a wink.


	5. Pandora's Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys! Between work, Thanksgiving, and my Birthday this weekend, there hasn't been time to post, and for that I apologize profusely!!!! There's still a chapter or two left in this thing. Thanks for keeping with me!

Ali flushed pink before slipping the toy into the basket. "alright then. Back to what we were doing before we were _so rudely_ interrupted."

Ali giggled at the cheesy line. Ash moved back tot eh ridged dildo, grabbing a white one this time. 

"What do ya think?" Ali nodded, suddenly shy about the whole thing. Though it was well established that Ali hadn't done anything like this before, the idea that Ash was such an expert left her feeling like it was her first time all over again. 

Ash noticed. 

"Princess you know I don't need any of this...extra...right? What we do, our sex, literally blows my mind, like 110% of the time... and I don't want you thinking-" Ashlyn moved close, rubbing the brunette's arms, wanting to reassure Ali, but having a hard time finding the right words. 

Ali tilted Ashlyn's chin up, forcing eye contact, showing the blonde that there was no reservation behind her eyes. 

"No, I want this. I wouldn't have dragged you down here if I didn't." Ali teased with a smile. "I just have never seen you this knowledgeable. Except on the field. It's...hot. I'm just not sure what to do." Ali gave a small laugh, her nose crinkling in the process. 

_That crinkle though._ Ash thought. Seeing Ali self-conscious gave the keeper her boldness back, her need to eliminate her girlfriend's fears overcoming any reluctance about the public space they were in. 

"Well, let's pick out something for me to wear so that I can show you how to use this," she motioned,leaning in and indicating the white toy; "then, Alexandra, maybe we can choose one you can wear so that you can use it on me."

The thought of Ash wearing the imitation-cock was diverting enough for Ali. But Ash's suggestion that she herself should wear it...

"Anything for you Stud." Ali whispered, planting a kiss right below Ash's ear, a pressure point for the blonde that never failed to make her shiver. 

Ali had her confidence back.

The brunette took the dildo they had agreed on and put it in the basket next to the strapless one. Ash was frozen in place yet again by Ali. One minute the defender could be the shy girl who had never been in a sex shop before, the next she was this brazen, fearless woman who could dumbfound the blonde in an instant. She loved it. 

Ash didn't know it, but Ali only ever felt daring about their sexual adventures because Ashlyn was so open and caring. It made her feel safe, and secure enough in herself and their relationship to be so. 

Plus Ali was keeping a mental track of how many times she could get Ash to make that stunned face in their lifetime. 

"Coming Ash?" Ali asked, playing innocent. 

Snapping out of it, Ashlyn moved towards the opposite end of the aisle. There they found a variety of harnesses and straps to use. Ali immediately had an idea. 

"How about this? You pick something for me and I'll pick something I'd like for you to wear. And we have to go along with what the other one chooses. Deal?"

"Alright." Ashlyn smirked. She already had her eye on a black vibrating corset set that she'd love to see Ali in. But she decided to try and throw the brunette off, and made a big show of looking at random, complicated straps. Ali had also found something immediately that was so typical Ashlyn. She decided on a pair of white briefs with black trim that had a hole where you could add the attachment. Plus it came with a bullet vibrator and had a hidden pocket on the inside for it. But Ali didn't know that...yet.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Both women had their selections hidden behind their backs. Ali held out the briefs first, and Ash grinned, glad that her woman knew her well enough not to pick anything too girly and silently pleased that Ali had chosen something comfortable. Nylon straps really weren't her thing. 

"Your turn." Ali said. Ash showed Ali the corset-like underwear. The brunette was relieved that they looked like some pieces she had in her drawers back home. She had been slightly worried that Ashlyn would pick something she wouldn't like, but there was no need, as the blonde was always very considerate when it came to selecting things for her. 

"You like?" 

"Mmmhmm." Ali replied, taking the boxes and placing them in the basket as well. 

"If we get too much more, we're going to need a push cart." Ali mused, looking down at what they picked. 

"We're only on aisle 2 babe. There's so much more!" Looping Ali's arm in her's, Ashlyn dragged her girlfriend to the next aisle.

This set of shelves was specifically dedicated to men. And while they didn't explore any of the shelve sin depth, they did walk down it. Ali was fascinated and also disgusted by the dolls, blow-up vagina's, cock rings, pumps, and penis extensions she saw.

"This aisle just reminds me why I'm a lesbian." Ali stated to an amused Ashlyn, who just chuckled. "Is that the reason babe? Your lack of enthusiasm for the male anatomy?"

"That. And _you_." 

Ali grinned, bumping her hip into Ashlyn's as they turned the corner into the next aisle.

This particular section of the store held different novelty items. There were games and movies, books and magazines. Plus a whole lot of "other". They strolled down it, discussing the various things they came across. 

"I don't think I need dice to get you to do that with me Ash...or a coupon book."

"I can just see Jill's face when I break a wrist falling out of that thing Ali. That's a hard _**NO**_ to the sex swing."

"Vibrating underwear? So you can torture me in public? No thanks."

"Why the hell would anyone want to attach these to their nipples? They look like those fasteners you hold chip bags closed with."

By the time they hit the end of the shelves, they had agreed upon edible paints ("Of course you would choose something you could eat off me Ash.") and drip candles ("Hot wax...on my body...just...why?") 

One thing they had both agreed on NOT getting was a hand-held strap-on you could put your fingers through that resembled a pair of brass knuckles. Both women though that might be a little too intense for their liking.

Ash also really wanted a shock therapy glove that sends pulses outward while the wearer's fingers were...occupied. Ali wasn't so sure about it, but agreed because Ash had never used one before. 

And unlike what was indicated by previous conversation, they avoided the Fetish, Kink, and Bondage aisles, neither being super interested (beyond the pair of handcuffs they already owned).

All of this was starting to be too much for the women. As they had shopped, they would leave brief, but lingering, touches on one another. The suggestive hints at what they would be doing when they got home, the need for more skin, the need to satisfy, was leaving them both worked up and ready to leave. 

Ash turned to Ali, who was fingering some packages on an end aisle. "Want to get out of here? I think we've done enough damage for the moment." 

"Yea...hey, what are dental dams?"

"Oh. Uh...they're female condoms. You know, like you put them across your mouth when you're going down-"

" _ **O.K.**_ Got it, thanks! ... I'm sorta glad we don't have to use those." Ali mumbled. 

"Me too Princess." Ash put her arm on Ali's shoulders and led them to the check-out counter.


	6. Worth the Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've never written a scene like this before and really wanted to make sure I did everything justice, plus life happens apparently. This may be my last update for this story. Occasionally I may add a chapter if I'm feeling adventurous but for now I'm going to say this is the end. I've got something else brewing inside my head that I really need to get out, so thanks for reading! Check out my next one soon (or not). Happy 2016 to all!

The drive home was quick, the black plastic bag sitting innocently in the backseat of Ash's jeep. The women were in silence, holding hands over the center console. 

The electric heaviness in the car was almost too much to handle. Their hands touching was both more than and not enough. Each was afraid that if they did anything -talk or try to touch more than just their palms together- their connection would spark into a flame that couldn't be rightly put out, especially in their current situation of driving down the road.

When they finally arrived back at their new apartment, they barely had time to get up the flight of stairs and unlock the door before Ali had Ashlyn up against the wall, their mouths meeting in an urgent kiss. 

Not that the blonde was complaining. There had been far too much teasing going on in the store and after their stoppage earlier, she could swear that her boxers were soaked through.

Ali's hands were languidly moving over Ash's body, as if they couldn't decide where to land and were just content with touching everything. They tortured Ash across her shoulders, down her arms, skipping to her waist and around to her ass, squeezing the firm, round cheeks found there.

Ashlyn moaned, giving the brunette's hands more reason to explore, moving to her defined back, as Ali's tongue begged entrance from her lips. 

The blonde was overwhelmed. 

It felt like Ali was everywhere and it still wasn't enough. 

She scooped her girlfriend up into her arms, switching their positions so Ali's back was against the wall as the defender's legs wrapped around the center of the blonde. 

Ali sighed in appreciation, as Ashlyn finally allowed Ali's tongue to sweep inside, finding a willing partner. Ali tugged at Ash's hair, fisting it and pulling her neck to the side as the brunette promptly moved her mouth down to Ash's pulse point, sucking, kissing, and nipping at any exposed skin she could find. 

The blonde rumbled in pleasure, pushing her hips into Ali and rocking to try and find more friction between them. 

When Ali bit down hard right at the top of Ashlyn's shoulder where the ink from her tattoo lived, Ash had had enough. With a growl she walked them swiftly to their bedroom, carrying Ali who hadn't given up trying to find more exposed skin with her lips, where - thankfully - they had managed to get their bed put together and made up with clean sheets earlier that day. Ali had argued that they weren't going to want to do it later after moving everything in and unpacking, and she for one wasn't going to spend the first night in their new place sleeping on the floor. 

Sometimes Ashlyn was grateful for how much of a princess Alexandra could be. 

"Ash.." Ali said, interrupting her one assault on the blonde's neck. "Babe!"

"Hmm?" Ash set Ali down, hovering over her, waiting. 

"The Bag." Ali raised her eyebrows. Ash groaned, ducking her head into Ali's chest, mentally kicking herself for completely forgetting the purchases from their sole purpose of the afternoon. Ali chuckled, directing her mouth to the blonde's ear. "Just think how long we've waited and all the fun _stuff_ we picked out."

Ali's breath tickled Ashlyn's ear, making her shiver. _I swear she likes making me squirm._ Ash thought. As much as Ashlyn didn't want to stop, she couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of using all the toys on Ali. There was just one problem...

"Aleeeexx...the bag is all the way in the car still."

"Then you better hurry stud. Because if I'm undressed before you make it back up here, I'm going to start taking care of myself." Ali sat up, removing her shirt and winking at her open-mouthed girlfriend. 

Ash gulped. It was moments like these she thanked God she wasn't a man. She would have hated making the trip outside trying to conceal just how aroused she was. 

The blonde practically ran to the jeep and back, praising her workouts with Ali who had helped her increase her speed over short distances. By the time she made it back to their bedroom, Ali was naked and was waiting for her, spread on the bed with a hand between her legs. The sight made Ash stop in her tracks...but only for a moment. 

"Don't you dare start without me." She growled, tossing the bag on the side of the bed and quickly removing the last of her clothes that hadn't already been lost in the path from the front door to their room. She climbed on top of Ali, lowering herself down and savoring the feeling of skin against skin finally. 

Both women moaned at the contact, feeling each other's wetness pooling on their thighs. Ash joined their mouths in a hard kiss, needing to feel Ali even more. They kissed for a while, grating their bodies against each other without thought, seeking release. 

"Ash." Ali once again interrupted. Ash tried to ignore her this time, pulling her into another kiss and using her tongue to silence Ali's words and effectively distract the brunette. It worked for a moment, but Ali again stopped them, this time with a hand to her lover's chest. 

"ASH."

Ashlyn sighed, "Yes Alex?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Ash started to retort that she was currently young to do just that, but something in Ali's eyes stopped her. It clicked in Ashlyn's brain. 

"I want you to fuck me-" Ali repeated, "-with one of the toys." 

Ali's brown eyes grew incredibly darker as the words left her lips with no hesitation. 

Ash had heard what she didn't know she was waiting for, needing to hear Ali say exactly what she wanted. 

The blonde got off the bed and reached for the bag, pulling out the boxers they had bought. Opening the box, she tilted the contents out, expecting it just to contain the underwear but seeing a small bullet vibrator fall out as well. 

"Apparently we got a two-for-one." Ash smirked, as Ali's eyes grew large. 

The brunette watched, sitting up on her elbows, as Ashlyn slipped the boxers on, slowly pulling them up her thighs, her hazel eyes never leaving Ali. Ash picked up the white dildo, discarding its box as well, and slipped it down the front of the briefs, pulling it through the hole and finding the pocket for the vibrator right above her clit, groaning as her fingers accidentally brushed the already sensitive spot. She put the bullet in place, setting the controller on the bed.

Ali had never seen anything sexier. 

Ash slowly moved onto the bed, laying next to Ali. The brunette found her hands in the blonde hair of her lover, urging her head forward for a searing kiss. Ali could feel the new addition against her leg, and she reached down, skimming her fingers across it, and then further, grabbing Ash's waist and moving her until she was straddling Ali's legs.

Ashlyn's fingers found Ali's slit, slowly moving up and down in the wetness and stroking her clit with every run.

"Baby...mmmm...ple-please...enough teasing...I want... _ohmygod!_ "

Ashlyn had scooted down and simultaneously had slipped two fingers deep in Ali, steadily fluttering them up against her walls as they moved in and out while her tongue found Ali's clit. Ashlyn had intuitively recognized how far gone Ali was just at her initial touch, and wanted to make sure she was going to last if they were to be trying out new toys. 

Ali for her part had been built up with so much teasing that she felt her walls clench around Ashlyn's fingers, already finding herself starting to ride her climax as the blonde's tongue matched the rhythm of her fingers. Ash could feel Ali starting to come undone and sucked the brunettes clit into her mouth, quickly working her tongue over Ali's pulsing bud and keeping her fingers deep inside, hitting the same spot that made her lover spasm until Ali had come down from the waves of pleasure. 

Ash removed her fingers, and grasped the dildo, spreading the cum across the toy as Ali peeked through blinking eyelids. 

"I want us to take our time." Ash locked eyes with a recovering Ali, both understanding that Ali would have cum much too quickly if they had started with the toy. Ashlyn guided the tip of the dildo to Ali's entrance, sliding it up and down, trying to gauge if the brunette was ready so soon after orgasming. 

"Tell me if I need to stop, alright? I don't want to hurt you."

Ashlyn's concern was sweet, but all Ali wanted was the blonde inside of her. She reached up and stroked Ash's face, giving her a quick smile and a small kiss. She put her hands on Ashlyn's thighs and gave slight squeeze, letting the blonde know she was ready. 

Ash gently started pushing her hips forward, guiding the toy slightly in and then back out again as she watched Ali grow accustomed to the new sensation. 

Ali moaned, tensing slightly at the unfamiliar feeling, but relaxing as soon as she opened her eyes to Ashlyn above her. 

"Ok?" "Mmhmm...Ok."

"You like that baby?"

"Yesss...Ash..It feels...."

"How do I feel baby?" Ash flattened out over top of Ali, her weight resting on her forearms as she brushed her lips against Ali's temple. 

"It feels.... _ooh god_...you feel so good baby....different..."

"Different good?" Ashlyn asked picking up her speed as she thrust in and out of Ali's wetness.

"Different... _very_...good...ooohhhhh." Ali moaned, matching Ashlyn's thrusts with her own momentum. Her hands fell from Ash's hips, hitting the controller for the bullet vibrator on the bed. 

Ali grabbed it, glancing down to try and figure out how to work it without Ashlyn noticing. She smirked when she thought of how she could hold the power over her usually commanding keeper. 

Ash, however, quickly realized her girlfriends thoughts and decided to redirect them. She drove into Ali, catching her off guard and bottoming out in her. At the exact same time, Ali managed to find the button that turned on the bullet. The combination made Ashlyn lose control.

"Fuck Alex!" Ashlyn pulled all the way out before slamming back into Ali. The brunette could feel the vibrations through the dildo so deep inside. 

"Yessss Ashlyn! Oh....please....please don't stop...!" Ali mumbled. Ashlyn was moving her hips at a feverish pace, the vibrator hitting her right in her clit through the briefs and pushing her even further into Ali. 

"I'm so close Alexandra....you feel so...ooohhhh..." Ashlyn became incoherent as her orgasm ripped through her. She kept pumping into the woman below, recognizing through her moans that Ali was almost there. Ali let go holding tight to Ashlyn, silent but for the ragged breaths she was desperately trying to get to her lungs.

As soon as Ali came down, Ashlyn took the control from her limp hand and turned the bullet off, slipping out of Ali in the process and collapsing next to her on the bed.

"That was.....Wow." 

Ashlyn sat up and grinned at Ali. "Not bad for how our day started."

"Huh?" 

"With just a trip to our local sex shop." Ashlyn said with a wink, climbing on top of Ali again.


End file.
